Glitch City
Day 1 - Getting The Game. "Bored, bored, bored!" I said to myself at home. Summer break was over, I just ended my vacation, and I was, well, bored. I've been a Pokémon fan for like 2 months. I'd never realized that it was so good during my childhood, probably due to the fact my friends in school didn't care that much about Pokémon, as they only played the card game, which I thought was boring. My daydream ended, and suddenly, my mom came into my room. "I know you have nothing to do," she said, "But your friend James gave me this game, and I thought you'd like it." She gave me the game, it was a cartridge for Pokémon Black! I was really happy, since I had a Nintendo 3DS, and only had Super Mario 3D Land, which I'd already beaten. I put the game in the 3DS and played for a while. I chose Snivy, named my character Dusty, and did all the starting things. I went through the first cities, then saved and quit for the day. Day 2 - Encountering Glitch City. After I beat Chili and Lenora, I was about to head to Castelia City. Just as I left the tunnel, the music started lagging out and the game just froze and messed up. The sprites turned super weird. Finally, I got inside Castelia City but the name was K9ZT3L!4 City. The city was just a bunch of glitchy colors and stuff. The main buildings were there, but glitchy and pixelated. The music was glitchy, laggy and changing tones. The worst was my character; his hat was on the side of his head, and he had no face except for two red eyes. I quit the game, but forgot to save. Realizing this, I shouted, "Fuck!" I was lucky my mom was outside. I decided to go to bed. Day 3 - A Doomed Battle. I woke up, full of rage, and booted up Pokémon Black even though I'd lost my badges. When I checked my save, it was as if I hadn't forgotten to save it. "Huh?" I thought aloud and loaded the game. Everything froze and distorted, weird, and creepy music that changed tones started playing and ended shortly; then I was sent into the game. It was just a black screen, no character, no music, no anything. I could only check my info. My play time was 00:00, my badges were at 111, my name was now RUSTY, and my Pokémon were: a level 19 Audino nicknamed BULLY with two moves, Torment and Perish Song; a level 58 Samurott nicknamed FLIRTY with two moves, Attract and Destiny Bond; a level 76 Patrat nicknamed INSANE with two moves, Hypnosis and Amnesia, and a level 273 Beartic nicknamed MURDERER with three moves: Fury Swipes, Confusion and Cut. I also had a level 556 Emboar nicknamed SWINDLER with 3 moves; Mist Ball, Miracle Eye and Mirror Coat, and even a level 9,256 Serperior nicknamed GRIM REAPER with 4 moves; Crunch, Imprison, Sand Tomb and Dark Void. Impossible levels and odd names, I thought to myself. A battle started directly after I closed the window. "SLAY wants to battle! SLAY sent out COFAGRIGUS!" "Go, BULLY!" "COFAGRIGUS used Lick!" BULLY lost one health point, and I let him use Torment. "BULLY used TORMENT! COFAGRIGUS got depressed!" "Depressed?" I said to myself. "Would that even happen when you use Torment?" "COFAGRIGUS committed suicide!" "Oh my God! what the fuck is wrong with this game?" But I was interested, so I kept playing this God-forsaken game. "SLAY sent out WATCHOG!" "Go, FLIRTY!" What?! It changed Pokemon without asking?... Weird. Anyway, back to the game. "WATCHOG used Psywave! But it failed!" "FLIRTY used Destiny Bond!" "FLIRTY fainted!" "WATCHOG lost his soul!" Lost his soul!? This is getting even more morbid! "SLAY sent out SIGILYPH!" "Go, INSANE!" This made sense, though, since FLIRTY fainted. "SIGILYPH used Air Cutter!" INSANE lost two health. "INSANE used Hypnosis! SIGILYPH is hypnotized! "SIGILYPH used Perish Song on himself!" "SIGILYPH couldn't take it anymore and died!" WTF am I playing? Is this hacked? Was James an asshole? Is this some kind of secret place I've found because I did something? I didn't know. "SLAY sent out STOUTLAND!" "Go, MURDERER!" "STOUTLAND used Bite! But it failed!" "MURDERER used Cut!" "STOUTLAND was cut in half!" This is getting really brutal now. Why am I still playing this? "SLAY sent out MUSHARNA! "Go, SWINDLER!" "MUSHARNA used Psybeam! But it failed!" "SWINDLER used Mist Ball!" "MUSHARNA burned to death!" Mist Ball? Burned? Impossible! "SLAY sent out RESHIRAM!" RESHIRAM?! God! A level 9999 RESHIRAM?! "Go, GRIM REAPER!" "RESHIRAM used Hyper Voice!" Forty-nine hit points lost, not good! "GRIM REAPER used Crunch!" The Reshiram lost one hit point; I'm screwed! "RESHIRAM used Dragon Rage!" "Shit!" Fifty hit points lost, one left. "GRIM REAPER used Dark Void!" "RESHIRAM was sucked to Oblivion!" The hell? Oblivion? In Pokémon? This is fricking weird! SLAY's sprite was just a Red sprite that was completely red with black eyes. He said, "Leave the city..." I was now in the glitched version of Castelia City again, and the distorted Castelia music was playing. I went into the Pokémon Center to heal FLIRTY, but when I entered, bloodcurdling-weird Pokémon Center music played, and no sprites were there, except for a completely black Nurse Joy sprite. When I asked her to heal my Pokémon, she said, "G0 K1LL Y0URS3LF! Y0U H4V3 D0N3 T3RR1BL3 TH1NG2 W1TH Y0UR P0K3M0N!" I had had enough for the day. I saved the game and went to bed. Day 4 - A Death Note. I started Pokémon Black. I was scared, but I had to find the reason behind the goings-on of this forsaken city! I started in the Pokémon Center and left straight after. I went to the Pokémon gym in Castelia City; I was ready to beat Burgh and get the Insect Badge. When I entered, there was no music, and no puzzle. I just went right through until I came to the end of the building, but Burgh wasn't there. There was an item though, I picked it up. "RUSTY found DEATH NOTE!" Death note? This seemed intriguing. I went to my bags and selected DEATH NOTE. "The town has been harassed by the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. It fought Reshiram and won... But the Reshiram didn't faint. Zekrom called upon a Trainer that came and served the city more madness. We had to get rid of the Trainer when he/she arrived. I sent SLAY to find the trainer. I haven't heard anymore from him; I guess that all hope has been lost. Give my remaining soul to the GRIM REAPER. - BURGH" I had had enough. I took the game, went into the garage, grabbed a hammer, and smashed it. I was the Trainer that would spread madness to the city. I'm just shocked by this. That game sometimes reminds me that maybe Pokémon have souls too. This was truly insane and I will never. Ever. Forget that City.... Simplenoise8 Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Video Game Category:Original Story